Arrr Me Killer
Arrr Me Killer is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of the season. It is the first case set in the Cascade Cove district of Aurelia. Plot As soon the team arrived in the coastal region of Cascade Cove, Lydia and the player went aboard The Black Mercy, Yvonne Malstaire’s ship, only to see a body on an isolated beach, who was identified by Yvonne as her brother Davy Malstaire. Dominic was able to determine that the victim was stabbed to death 14 times with a switchblade found on the scene. They added Yvonne as well Yvonne’s rival pirate Ricky Harris and castaway Rhonda Hilton. Later the team were visited by the mayor of Cascade Cove, Ryan Harrison, who told them that he saw the victim shortly before his death. He offered to give up his office for investigation, where they interrogated Ryan’s assistant Jeannine Hughes. Then they had to return to the mayor’s office after they caught Rhonda ransacking the office. Soon, the killer was revealed as Rhonda. The castaway confessed to the crime and explained that Davy deserved to die as he was the one who had left her stranded on a secluded island in the first place. She explained that she and Davy had been in a romantic relationship but she suspected him of cheating on her. Soon, she discovered that Davy was also dating Jeannine, the mayor’s assistant. When Rhonda confronted Davy, he knocked her out and stranded her on the island so he could propose to Jeannine without Rhonda’s disturbance. Eventually, she was rescued from the island by a boat of fisherman and then she decided to kill Davy by hunting him down and stabbing him to death with a switchblade. During her trial, Judge Rodriguez told Rhonda that nothing excused murder and sentenced her to ten years in prison for her murderous actions. After the trial, Lydia and the player soon found a replica of The Black Mercy inside Ryan’s office. They confronted Yvonne about it and Yvonne simply said that she was trying to get support from the mayor against her rival Ricky Harris. They then went to the beach where they found an ancient scroll mentioning some “ancient treasure”. They asked Ricky about it and he said that he and Yvonne were planning to sail into the Azaria Triangle in order to find the king's lost treasure. After Fiona and the player helped her cousin David Carraway move into his new house, the team got aboard a ship and headed to Cascade Cove’s prestigious Zimmerman Island. Summary Victim *'Davy Malstaire' (found stabbed to death) Murder Weapon *'Switchblade' Killer *'Rhonda Hilton' Suspects Profile *The suspect practices fencing *The suspect owns a parrot *The suspect eats oysters Appearance *The suspect is missing a tooth Profile *The suspect practices fencing *The suspect eats oysters Appearance *The suspect is missing a tooth Profile *The suspect practices fencing *The suspect owns a parrot *The suspect eats oysters Appearance *The suspect is missing a tooth Profile *The suspect practices fencing *The suspect owns a parrot *The suspect eats oysters Profile *The suspect practices fencing Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer practices fencing. *The killer eats oysters. *The killer owns a parrot. *The killer is missing a tooth. *The killer has the initials "R.H". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Isolated Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Algae, Broken Wood, Ration Tin) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Plank Drawing; New Suspect: Yvonne Malstaire) *Inform Yvonne of her brother's death. (New Crime Scene: Malstaire Home) *Investigate Malstaire Home. (Clues: Faded Painting) *Examine Faded Painting. (Result: Pirate Ship Painting) *Analyze Pirate Ship Painting. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Ricky Harris) *Interrogate Ricky about the victim's painting of his ship. *Examine Ration Tin. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Rhonda Hilton) *Speak to Rhonda about the murder on the beach. *Examine Algae. (Result: Switchblade) *Examine Switchblade. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Switchblade; Attribute: The killer eats oysters) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices fencing) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Ryan about his meetings with the victim. (Attribute: Ryan eats oysters) *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Clues: Ricky's Wallet, Fountain Pen) *Examine Ricky's Wallet. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Davy's Fingerprints) *Question Ricky about the victim stealing his wallet. (Attribute: Ricky eats oysters and practices fencing) *Examine Fountain Pen. (New Suspect: Jeannine Hughes) *Ask Jeannine if she saw anything suspicious. (Attribute: Jeannine practices fencing) *Investigate Dining Area. (Clues: Fencing Sword, Torn Pieces) *Examine Fencing Sword. (Result: Feathers) *Analyze Feathers. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a parrot) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Defaced Photo) *Confront Yvonne about her death threat on the photo. (Attribute: Yvonne practices fencing) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Rhonda about ransacking Ryan's desk. (Attribute: Rhonda eats oysters, practices fencing and owns a parrot) *Investigate Ransacked Desk. (Clues: Duffel Bag, Broken Object) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Arrest Warrant) *Analyze Arrest Warrant. (05:00:00) *Confront Ryan about why he wanted Davy arrested. (Attribute: Ryan practices fencing and owns a parrot) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Wedding Cake Topper Faces) *Examine Statuette Faces. (Result: Davy and Jeanine's Face) *Ask Jeanine about her engagement to the victim. (Attribute: Jeannine eats oysters, Yvonne eats oysters and owns a parrot) *Investigate Beach Shores. (Clues: Fishing Net, Soaked Parchment Paper) *Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Gold Tooth) *Analyze Gold Tooth. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is missing a tooth) *Examine Soaked Parchment Paper. (Result: Vague Marks) *Analyze Vague Marks. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has the initials "R.H") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Mercy for Treasure Hunters (1/6). (1 star) No Mercy for Treasure Hunters (1/6) *Go see David Carraway with Fiona. *Investigate Malstaire Home. (Clues: Briefcase Lock) *Examine Lock. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Document) *Analyze Document. (08:00:00) *Help David move into his new house. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mayoral Office. (Clue: Wooden Pieces) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Ship Replica) *Analyze Ship Replica. (06:00:00) *Confront Yvonne about the replica of her ship in the mayor's office. (Reward: Swashbuckling Outfit) *Investigate Isolated Beach. (Clue: Pile of Sand) *Examine Pile of Sand. (Clue: Ancient Scroll) *Analyze Ancient Scroll. (07:00:00) *Interrogate Ricky about the "lost treasure". (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia The case name is based off a pirate saying, "arrr me matey", as a greeting to friends. Navigation Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Cascade Cove Category:All Fanmade Cases